Character Songs
These are all of the character sings for each character! Uncontrollable (Cecilla's song) I've been called names I've been bullied I've people pretend I'm not there But I really don't care, I'll just stand strong. I'll just stand strong. People hate me, people are scared of me because like the ocean I'm uncontrollable I bully myself By calling me names. By hating me For who I am That means I'm as bad as the others Although I don't want to be I don't want to be I'll try to be better But that's going to be hard. I'll try to be gooder, but that's going to be hard. Because I'm like the ocean Uncontrollable Although my motto is "Be Happy"! I'm certianly not following it I will try As hard as I can And won't be uncontrollable anymore anymore. Pink flame unreconized (Suzette's song) Pink flames surrond me As my heat is darkned I know by the looks People hate me I am da hated one Got struck by bows n arrows This game is played all the time It is to late for me to have a chance to suceed The dreaded msierible villainess Who has no purpose Like there's a flame inside me and its the color pink I know I am femmine but I don't deserve to be insulted Constantly yu made a wish for me not to exsist The way yu see thing sis this world is yours not mine I want a lil part I tried to fot in from da start This is the end No one even knows what I cost to save some lives I wanna be nicer But it's hard to try I tried I tried To be nicer and to love someon It all backfired and I had my own fun I wanna tell how I feel But I end up takin my misery on everyone else for them to see What it is like To live this villainesses life To live this villainesses life To live this villainesses life O sometimes I jsut wanna Be reconized and considred If the world werent sew harsh I would have a chance to love Then they would see But it happen I know they will neever ever ever love me becaus eI'm da msierable misunderstood villainess The pink flames burn inside my heart Gettin out my revenge Somethin I shouldnt have done form da start It may be to late For them to love me........ It may be to latte for them to know who I am People why ar eyu sew cruel I jsut wanan fit in CANT YU SEE WAT YU DONE WAT POWERS YU MAD EME LONG OH DEAR PEOPLE CANT YA SENSE IM IN PAIN ALL THIS RUDENESS IS DRIVIN ME INSANE THE DUCHESS WITH THE PINK FIRE IN HER HEART DESTROYING STUFF LIKE A BOSS KNOWN Y NO ONE ' LOVED BY NOONE CUZ IM DA DARK ONE IM DA DARK ONE *cries* All faults on me - Patch There is something you want me to do.. But everything I do cause a big mistake. If there's anything I could do for you.. I would take my heart away Do it everyday , Like I have never lose a thing But I did not notice I lost everything Chorus: ALL THE FAULTS IN ME! Like I do last year! All my heart is going on to fear I can't escape In the long landscape I'm gone I am Just a little tiny lad But does not mean I'm maaad , saad , glaad... They call me dumb I guess that is true Cuz even now I keep on biting my thumb.. But they don't just understand Thisis my LAST STAND How to keep me alive For the rest of my FILTHY LIFE Chorus: ALL THE FAULTS IN ME! Like I do last year! All my heart is going on to fear I can't escape In the long landscape I'm gone I am Just a little tiny lad But does not mean I'm maaad , saad , glaad... If you know what I feel You would just cry If I could just kill But I dont like to hurt my heart Im lost toany direction I take in my life IM LOOOOOOOOOOSSTTT!!!! Chorus: ALL THE FAULTS IN ME! Like I do last year! All my heart is going on to fear I can't escape In the long landscape I'm gone I am Just a little tiny lad But does not mean I'm maaad , saad , glaad... RAP: Up In the first verse Fell the point of my canine teeth Look inside my heart wher you find enternal heat Myself I need For the world I bid I make my arcan powers Climb towers I dont need meads You cant break up my heart cuz Im strong Maybe you'll think you're wrong at the end of this song Maybe I'll just watch a flick Like A Boss little one I've got the guts on my heart before I am done! Halre ~ Mind Blow , Blood Flow Patch,Blanket,Dexter ~ Velvet Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah First we thought that Velvet was so really really sweet a new friend to have then it seemed like such a treat But then we found da truth she just a bully from the east She went from Velvet yeah to a bully and a beast Everywhere we turn she just a step ahead Velvet Velvet what we gonna do got a bully on our tail gotta hide we gotta bail Velvet Velvet if she's after yu gonna run we gotta flee gotta hurry dont ya see Velvet Velvet She just a big bad bully Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Hiding from a bully,we know it isnt right but the Power Mark Crusaders we aint lookin for a fight Oh she'll go home soon and then we'll have some peace again but for now we're stayin out of her way till then T B C